


错误修正

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 注：虫贱pwp，两虫一贱。用了漫画一分为二的设定：失去能力的pp和失去责任感的蜘蛛侠





	错误修正

\--

一架飞机从空中掠过去，云朵被扯出一条细长的丝，像热腾腾的芝士比萨，大概也很像韦德屁股里拉出丝的润滑液。蜘蛛侠将他的手脚固定在高楼背面，然后像个野蛮的捕食者那样俯在他身上。

“我不知道一年能改变人这么多，蛛网头，去年咱们见面的时候你还不是这样，发生了什么？”韦德敢保证自己开的黄腔和以前在同一水准，为什么只有这次让超级英雄付诸了行动？他马上选好了地方，就如韦德建议的那样迅速地开启一场高空性爱。当然，这很热辣，他从不知道蜘蛛侠操起人来这么凶猛，他可能会连身后的玻璃一起操裂了。韦德低头看着地面上小小的行人和汽车，猜测着他屁眼里的液体会滴到谁的衣服上。

“再偏右一点！啊！”韦德的脑袋发晕，悬空的凉飕飕的臀部微微颤抖着，“我能相信你不会让我掉下去摔成一滩烂果泥的，对吧？”

“你在开玩笑吗？我的蛛丝已经把你绑得很完美了，专心挨操就好。”他的性感先生拉开面罩在他的脖子上又吸又咬，含糊地补充着前一个问题，“确实发生了点事，不用在意，我现在感觉更自由了。”

操，这真的是他的小蜘蛛！？

“也许有些谜题就不该被解开！你猜怎么着？我确实不介意！你都辣得我腿软了，宝贝，再多对我说一些霸道的话好不好？最好脏一点坏一点的。”滑溜溜的水声响亮得刺耳，那根硬得发烫的阴茎不客气地在肠道里冲撞，撤出去的疼痛与碾压前列腺的快感使他兴奋到喘个不停，他的春梦被实现了，还有什么好奢望的呢？

“你想听什么？你的屁股又软又热地吸着我？”蜘蛛侠在他的耳侧发出一串翻滚在喉咙里的笑，“它真的很紧。说真的，韦德，这不是你第一次被操了，对吧？”

“每一次都像是第一次，亲爱的。而且我的确是第一次被绑得这么高挨操，蜘蛛侠玩法，只有你能做到！我的性爱经验都是为了这一天服务，刚才的深喉表现挺好吧？”韦德的双腿被完全分开在身体两侧，蛛网牢牢地固定住手腕和膝盖，他被迫在蜘蛛侠面前敞开下半身，任他趴在自己身上索取。

“你的嘴差点让我疯啦。比起说那么多讨厌的话，也许它就该被这么堵着，”小蜘蛛歪过脑袋观察他的反应，按着他的腿根操得更深，“我有让你爽到吗？我和以前操过你的人相比怎么样？”

“你是……你是最棒的。”韦德激动得浑身发抖，对方膨胀的阴茎在他的腹部跳动着，囊袋一次次拍打在他的洞口，他断续地呻吟着，唾液浸湿了他的下巴，“来吧，把你的蜘蛛蛋蛋也塞进来，我想感受它们。”

“不错的提议，让我们试试看。”蜘蛛侠往他的屁股洞里再塞了四根手指，紧贴着阴茎，往两边扒开，韦德窒息了似的做着深呼吸，肌肉被拉伸的酸胀感逼迫他像只发情的野猫那样嘶叫，“别撒娇啦，大猫猫，放松一点。”

韦德只能呜咽两声作为回答。滚烫的阴茎在他的肠道里搅动着，似乎变得更硬了。小蜘蛛专心地用双手开拓着他，交合的体液黏糊糊地渗到了他的手套上，他曲起指节撑起一块空间，深红色的穴肉在太阳下泛着光，他继续做着努力，里面的温度高得不可思议，几乎要融化他的手指。

他真的塞进来了，鼓胀的睾丸缓慢地挤进他的肠道。体内就像是被放入了待产的卵蛋，他从未被撑到过这么满，似乎有一颗心脏在里面搏动。韦德的眼前全是金色的光，挥着翅膀的小小蜘蛛们在他快闭住的眼睛里飞来飞去。

“嘿，感觉怎样？”蜘蛛侠用湿透的手拍了拍他的脸。

“我觉得，我要高潮了……”他勃起的阴茎顶在小蜘蛛的腹肌上摩擦着，可怜兮兮地流着前液，他没法触碰自己，“摸摸我，小蜘蛛。”

“不，韦德。”他拒绝了，恶劣地蹭着他的前列腺，“我觉得对你来说被操射不算什么难事。”

“你这只坏蜘蛛。”他抓着韦德的腰部使劲地操进操出，他的腰上一定不停地出现着瘀伤又不停愈合。他的骨头好痛，小蜘蛛的动作太重了。他动着鼻子在韦德的胸前和颈后嗅他的气味，掐住他的喉结，在他的下巴和嘴唇上胡乱地亲吻着。

精液射进来的时候，他身上的蛛网因为时间接近已经溶解了，它们像一杯醇厚的牛奶从他合不拢的腿上流下，从他的指间滑走，他往前倒去，蜘蛛侠及时接稳了他，有力的手臂揽着他的肩膀，射完了的阴茎在肉穴里慢慢变软。

小蜘蛛抱起他荡到空中，他的裤子还褪在膝盖上，阴茎退出去之后精液滴滴答答地漏下去，他浑身湿透地靠在蜘蛛侠的肩膀上颤抖。

“你不怕被人看到吗？只要有任何人拍到我们都会毁了你——蜘蛛侠在一百层高楼上操了死侍，哈！棒极了！劲爆大新闻。可以霸占头版头条一个月，我们还可能被逮捕。”

蜘蛛侠轻松地跳上天台，一落地就快速帮韦德穿好了裤子，微热的精液打湿了他的内裤，被狠狠操过的感觉还隐约留在他的身体里，大概是心理作用，韦德觉得自己有点并不拢腿。

“谁在乎？”小蜘蛛耸了耸肩，像是不能理解韦德的话，他凑过来轻快地亲了一下他的脸颊，“随时可以打我电话，当你还想找点乐子的时候。”

韦德愣在原地惊诧地瞪大眼睛。好吧，他的确得好好习惯一下这个（不知道发生了什么的）火辣新蜘蛛侠了！

那之后他和蜘蛛侠的关系升级为超凡好炮友了，他们一有空就搞在一起，令韦德惊讶的是，不管他提出多少种他觉得会被拒绝的玩法，小蜘蛛都兴致很高地接受了，他跟他一起寻求各种刺激，尝试许多没人陪韦德玩的花样。

他用阴茎和振动棒一起操他，过了顶点后的高潮就只剩下疼痛，但疼痛会被自愈因子修复，又让他重新开始享受，他的屁股里盛满了精液和润滑液，每颤动一下就能听到摇晃的水声。蜘蛛侠还陪他玩角色扮演，当他穿着女仆裙询问是否需要特殊服务时，他的大英雄单手托起他的屁股压在墙上凶猛地干他，一个小时里他的脚都没着过地，等他们终于完事后，韦德居然跪倒在地上。这太离谱了，他还从来没有被人操到过站不起来！

但是这一切仍然很完美，他被喂得饱饱的，身心都是。有次他的脑袋被炸没了，刚刚长好就去找蜘蛛侠做爱，对方一直把他操到失禁才停止，然后扶着他的腰等待他痉挛的双腿慢慢恢复。

“我不是故意尿到你脚上的，宝贝，我发誓。但是……长牙好疼，刚长完脑袋我对身体每个器官的控制力都减弱到了婴儿水平。”韦德龇着牙，“不过你操得我太舒服了，小蜘蛛，我都懒得去报仇了。”

“长牙……有多疼？”蜘蛛侠好奇地问他。

“就像是——牙医用生锈的钳子反反复复地拔你的智齿，以一种非常慢的速度……”韦德感觉到腿部的力量回来了，他不必再倚靠着蜘蛛侠，但他暂时不想动。

“好了，就停在这儿别往下说了，给我看看。”

小蜘蛛捏住他的下巴直接拉开，伸进他的口腔按压着每一颗新生的牙齿，指腹偶尔滑过他的舌苔，韦德尝到了咸苦的味道。“唔唔唔……”

“别动。”小蜘蛛听不懂他在说什么，不耐烦地压下他乱动的舌头，手指仔细地按摩过上排齿根，又滑到下排轻揉着牙龈和带血的牙齿。这些动作弄得韦德又痒又舒服，他发出了梦呓般的哼声，抬高了下颚配合着蜘蛛侠。

“所以，这样好点没？”韦德的口水流了蜘蛛侠一手，他终于撤出来在死侍制服上擦干净自己的手，同时发现他又微微抬头的下半身，笑着揶揄他，“看得出来你感觉好极了。”

“看得出来你很喜欢咬手鲨鱼的游戏，下次我一定给你买一个这样的玩具。”韦德戳了戳自己发紧的裤裆，“我能有什么办法？你把我弄坏啦，小蜘蛛，这几天我只要一听到你的声音就会又湿又硬。”

“我可以把它变软，操得你再也硬不起来。但是，如果这回你再尿到我身上，你就得给我清洗制服，烘干送过来，明白了？”小蜘蛛的手指隔着裤子按在他湿滑的穴口附近，“你想让我帮助你吗？”

“当然，当然，我会的，”韦德迅速解开了自己的腰带褪下内裤，抬起腿绕住对方坚实的腰，“现在，帮帮我吧，蜘蛛侠！”

\--

自从彼得因为上次的事故一分为二后，他就一直关注着蜘蛛侠的举动，他不太正常，做事不负责任，他很……危险。他在战斗时不再关注街上的市民，他不考虑自己的行为会带来多少损伤。他跟他谈过这个话题，但对方理直气壮地告诉他这是损害控制局的工作。除此之外，在其他关于情感和责任感的问题上，蜘蛛侠表现出了一种近乎天真的冷漠。他无法理解彼得的思路，他歪着头问他为什么，他不怎么关心其他人的生命安全。这是不对的。而更不对的是他最近总是和韦德在一起。

组队没什么问题，他们不是没有组过队，但其中最重要的意义是，让他们俩都变得更好。可是很明显，他们只不过是一对合拍的不计后果的搭档，并且另一个自己已经完全越界了！他的警告和劝说都没有用，最终结果都是蜘蛛侠用他敏捷的动作制住他，把他黏在屋顶上，家里的墙壁上，或是别的什么地方，他烦透他们之间的谈话了。

他或许失去了蜘蛛力量，但他仍然有追踪他的办法，无论是死侍还是蜘蛛侠。要找到他们对他来说不算一件难事。可是现在？他宁可自己没找到过。

蜘蛛侠正把死侍抵在一个任何人都可能经过的巷子里操。他们情热的喘息声交缠在一起，肌肉在紧身衣下绷得隆起，在每一次使力时膨胀，韦德布满疤痕的臀部被蜘蛛侠的双手肆意揉弄着，那具和自己一模一样的身体粗暴地动着腰，无数次地把阴茎砸进雇佣兵的体内。

彼得像是被冻住了似的无法移动半步，他无意识地屏住呼吸，夹杂着体液味道的空气灼伤了他的喉咙。肉体拍打声像是一记记耳光甩在他的脸上，他的心跳加速着，身体越来越热。

“我爱死你这样操我了，小蜘蛛。待会儿我要夹紧你的精液回去，它是我的幸运物。”

熟悉的发音往彼得的腹腔注入了一股热流，以难以置信的速度往下身冲去。

“真的？那我建议你在每次任务之前来找我，”蜘蛛侠捞着佣兵的腰将他提离地面，他猛烈地操他湿得一塌糊涂的肉穴，“我要多给你装一些运气。”

彼得绝望地发现他也勃起了，他捂住耳朵，试着移动僵硬的双脚，好赶在他们发现他之前离开。

“好，多给我一点，大英雄！我要满满一肚子的幸运值！”韦德强壮的躯体被蜘蛛侠轻松地托起，就像在掌控一只宠物狗。他掀起死侍制服吮着他的乳头，下半身用毫不控制的力道撞着雇佣兵深红色的臀部。

彼得已经硬得发痛了，他的阴茎夸张地在裤裆里撑起一大块，他不得不把手伸进裤子里稍微纾解了两下。这时韦德发出了一声绵长柔软的呻吟，悬空的双腿绷得笔直，蜘蛛侠又动了几下才拔出来，精液从张开着的肉洞里溢出一部分。

“夹紧屁股，韦德，你说过的。”他抚摸着死侍抽搐着的双腿，把湿滑的液体推进去。

“别着急。”韦德从他其中一个小口袋里拿出一枚炸弹，“帮我把这个小玩具塞进去，宝贝，这样你的精液就出不去了。”

“腿张大点。”蜘蛛侠让他坐在脏兮兮的地面上，自己抬起双腿敞开，推着那个球体的大玩意儿慢慢进去，“这样你还能走路吗？只是确认一下。”

彼得觉得自己完了。他最应该做的事是劝阻他们，而不是在这儿可耻地偷窥这种私人时刻。但他也忍不住地想，他真的有权利阻止他们来往吗？彼得被愧疚与罪恶感埋没了，他听着粘稠的水声和韦德的呻吟，不听话的下半身反而硬得更起劲，他跌跌撞撞地藏到了拐角处的大垃圾桶后面。

“放心，我塞过好多种东西进去，枪啊，弹药什么的……还有戒指盒。这不算啥。”完全推入肠道后，韦德发出一声叹息，“或许下次你可以在这种时候操我。”

“别再说这些让我兴奋的话了，机灵鬼。”蜘蛛侠给他拉好裤子，搀着他站起来，“那今天就先这样？我还有点事……下回再见？”

“下回再操，宝贝。”他们交换了一个热烈的湿吻，接着蜘蛛侠就荡着蛛丝离开了，而彼得在看到韦德一瘸一拐离开的时候跟了上去。

他远远地跟了韦德一段路，直到对方突然消失，出现在他身后扼住他的喉咙。

“追了我这么久到底有什么事啊，甜心派？说来听听。”死侍面罩上的眼睛眯成了危险的弧度，他推着他的肩膀把他摁到墙上，而彼得不知怎么的，满脑子只有刚才塞进韦德屁股里的玩具。

“我……”彼得的脸颊涨得通红，他在心里诅咒着自己快把脑海里的画面丢掉。

“我注意到你了，小可爱，你刚刚就在偷偷欣赏小蜘蛛操我，对不对？我不会评判你什么的，大家都有自己的私人问题和性癖，这很正常。不过我有点好奇，”韦德压近他的耳边用带着笑意的低沉声音问，“你是喜欢我，还是蜘蛛侠？”

跟另一个自己交谈已经够头疼的了，彼得现在真的不想处理韦德的提问，他不该放任他们就这样发展下去，但他也没法直接告诉他实情，他们的关系还没好到揭露身份的程度……他该怎么做？

韦德靠得他很近，膝盖挤进了他的腿间，他满意地轻掂一下彼得半勃着的性器，新奇地笑了：“还是都喜欢？”

彼得剧烈地倒抽了一口气，踮起脚躲开韦德下流的动作。“先生，我想你误会了——我不是故意要看到你们……这是我的错，很抱歉，但……”

“那你要不要来玩玩三人行？”韦德根本没有听他说话，只是快活地提高了声调，“我保证小蜘蛛也会很乐意尝试的。”

“事实上，我觉得他不会。”彼得敢肯定对方一看到他就会赶走他。

“啊呀，别这么说嘛。你看，我对你还是很有好感的，”韦德松开了他，他的站姿仍然不太自然，大概是因为塞了那个滚圆的玩具，“就算你是个坏男孩，我也原谅你啦！”

彼得趁他不注意就从他的手臂下钻过去，边道歉边后退，韦德没再追上来，只是在后面开玩笑地喊了一句改变主意就来找他。

是，他这么逃走挺卑鄙的，但他的确很难面对韦德，毫无疑问，他是他的好朋友，但这些天他和另一个自己……天哪！

这事必须得到解决。让拥有蜘蛛力量却毫无责任感的那个自己在纽约乱跑实在太冒险了，他该结束这场意外的实验。他利用蜘蛛追踪器找到了悠闲躺在蛛网吊床上的大英雄，并在那些疯狂的巨型机器人军队来袭时再一次体会到这位蜘蛛侠不可理喻的逻辑。他居然因为嫌烦而关掉了蜘蛛感应！

他看着这个陌生的自己，意识到了他永远不可能理解责任的意义所在。他就只是……不在乎。是啊，不在乎能有什么错呢？他享受强大的力量，追逐着快乐与性爱，他不明白彼得所说的一切。他就是真的不懂而已，像个纯粹的，不知痛苦与悲伤是什么滋味的小婴孩。

彼得轻叹一口气，发射蛛丝瞄中了同位素基因组加速器，它将会逆转这种“两个他”的结果，修正原本的错误。在彻底合为一体之前，他们竟然还站在不同的角度试着说服彼此。他们的手掌相贴，身体像黄油与起司那样黏合在一起。彼得的眼睛里跑进了耀斑似的光芒，他的思维有几秒钟的停滞，但是很快……

蜘蛛侠彼得帕克回来了！他感觉到了那些随时准备好冒出来的俏皮话就像塞满玻璃罐的糖果，他感受到幽默与愉快，愧疚与后悔，这些情绪调和着达到平衡，像一杯健康的混合果汁，它们使他完整，浑身舒畅！

但真正的灾难在后面。

当他结束这场战斗后，另一部分记忆延迟地灌进大脑。他记得和韦德每一次做爱的地点与方式，他喘气的声音和伸展着的肌肉像立体电影那样放映着，这种感觉很奇怪，他不敢相信他做过这个，但回忆是这么真实，就好像他也又经历了一遍。彼得几乎是惨叫了一声捂住自己起了反应的下体，他最好找个房间把自己关起来。那些记忆还在继续。

不止性爱，其他的一些事也涌进了脑海。在月光下，他用蛛网在两栋大楼之间做了一个秋千给韦德玩，他坐在上面荡来荡去，还尝试着站起来荡，最终还是因为失衡坠了下去，他飞快地用蛛丝织出一个大吊床接住他，韦德躺在床里摇摇摆摆地向他伸出双手索抱，然后他就扑到了他身上，韦德的笑声隔着面罩飘忽地钻到他的耳朵里。

韦德伸出手指沾着伤口的鲜血在墙面上写死侍爱蜘蛛侠，一看到他过来就跑过来亲亲他的脑袋，说着火辣的情话，引诱他操他。

他在大街上吻他，韦德愣愣地问，你在干什么，小蜘蛛，现在大家可都能看得到我们！他眨着眼，困惑又坦率地回答，那又怎样？我不在乎。

一股古怪的灼热感沉进了他的胃部。那不是一种尖利的，迅猛的高温，这团小东西柔软地散开来轻挠着他的心脏，就像韦德顺从地在他身下摊开自己，又小心翼翼抚摸他的触感。彼得绝望地发现他无力抗拒这些，他不甘心地握紧了拳头。为什么他要为这些错误的记忆心动呢？这不公平。它们发生的时候他甚至都不是他自己。好吧，实际上是一部分的自己……但，那不完整。这段记忆不完全属于他。

“现在我还要因为这个嫉妒吗？好极了。”彼得无精打采地嘟囔着。

好在韦德也要离开纽约一段时间，去完成他的雇佣任务，这留出了充足的时间给彼得思考。他处理着这些天留下的烂摊子，试着把一切都重新推回到正轨上来，他每天都在想该怎么处理他们之间的关系，显然，对方是不知情的，他也不确定自己该不该跟他说事情的经过。这事无休止地困扰着他，即使在他快睡着的时候，一想到韦德都能让他心跳加速着醒来。

不出一个月佣兵就回来了。他突然地从彼得身后抱住他，动作快得像一次暗杀，脑袋里没有任何鸣声的提示，他怀疑自己是不是永远地关掉了对死侍的蜘蛛感应。

“我好想你，小蜘蛛！想你和你的棒棒冰。”韦德在他的脸侧呼出热气，手掌往腹股沟移动，“要不要操我？”

他们的身体紧密地嵌在一起，肌肉与骨骼的位置拼凑得正好，他很好奇为什么他从来都没发现他们的身体是这么适合拥抱？

说真的，彼得想念他的气息与味道，想念他的声音。而他们如此接近，彼得甚至可以隔着几层织物感受到他的体温和起伏着的胸膛。他一时想不出任何可以推开他的理由。

他的脉搏加速得快要蹦出手腕，彼得张开嘴，才发觉自己干渴得厉害。

然后他抓紧韦德的手说：“好啊。”

FIN


End file.
